In the Dark of the Night
by Fuuga Kumi
Summary: In the dark of the night revelations are made. In the dark of the night revelations shall stay. RS halloween fic


In the Dark of the Night

****

****

A.N.: AU, takes place in Halloween town which is, duh, a perfect place for a Halloween oriented fic dun you think? I had to make up a few things for some of the characters but I believe this will be satisfactory ^^. Oh! By and by, this is my first, non gender bending, Riku/Sora story. So be nice? 

He spun gracefully through the town square, lost in his own world and humming to himself. He pivoted on one pointed shoe and was lifted into the air momentarily as his wings caught a tiny draft. 

A pumpkin bandana hid his one eye from view. The one eye which, in his opinion was horribly ugly. It was bright, piercing blue. Blue! Imagine the absurdity of it all!

His other eye, much to his pleasure, was a milky white, the only visible area was the black iris, slitted much like a cats. 

His cinnamon hair was ruffled slightly as he continued his dance with an imaginary partner, jacket billowing slightly as he performed another loop. 

A night devoted to dancing and feasting! He would do well and remember to thank Jack for suggesting such an idea to the mayor. Every ghoul, goblin, witch, warlock, and creature of the night would be out and about! It was all so exciting!!

Which was why our little demon was dancing in joy now.

No, not a demon, not a full one anyway. His mother had been a demon, and his worthless, good for nothing father; a vampire. 

Which was who he inherited the one sapphire eye from. And was why he detested it so. He had hated his father for leaving them all those years ago. Another reason to keep the abomination hidden.

The youth could almost pass for a full demon, if not for the sharp fang teeth that glistened if his lips so much as parted. 

But nothing could dampen his spirits on this day of all days. His mind was reeling as he pondered on the different delicacies he would be able to sample tonight. He hoped they had chocolate.

A shiver found its way up his spine as he wished above all else they would have _something _of the sweet substance. He had found many months ago that he had a soft spot for the thing they call chocolate.

"Sora watch where you're going!" scolded another half demon, Cloud.

Cloud was different from Sora. True, they were both half demons, but Cloud was half _human _too. He was more of an outcast than Sora. 

That didn't stop the two of them from becoming friends though, even with a ten-year age gap.

Sora grinned which, in normal circumstances, would have passed as innocent. But on a pale, demonic face, it was quite the opposite.

Cloud quirked a golden eyebrow. "And what are you so grinny about?" he asked, leaning casually on a nearby wall. 

The younger boy laughed, twirling in place. "Tonight!" he exclaimed, wild excitement filling his visible eye.

Cloud just made a tsking noise, ruffled Sora's hair with his one hand, and left, crimson cape billowing out behind him.

Cloud Strife never tried to hide what he was, which made Sora admire him. He wished he could be that brave.

No time for admiration though, Sora had to prepare for the festival! 

Vampires tended to be resented by a lot of the others in Halloween town. His father had, for once in his thousand year existence, made a joke of it and said "they're jealous of our naturally good looks." Before striking a pose.

But after one bop with his mother's frying pan, that comment was never mentioned again. 

The kind woman who had given birth to him told him simply this "it's because we look most like the humans. That and they don't understand the way we work. We're just different."

Riku looked decidedly like his father, sharing the same silver hair. While his father's, Sephiroth's, was long and straight, his own was considerably shorter and jagged. 

But his eyes most definitely took after his mother's, Aerith. They were a soft, forest green that shone with a light all their own. 

~ ~ ~ ~ Author is seen running away from scene, screaming as rotten tomatoes pelt her for the above mentioned couple ~ ~ ~ ~ 

He wore solely black, enhancing his alabaster skin that much more. His features leaned toward a strange feminine side that often lead to teasing by the general public. 

That was alright, he didn't really care about those morons anyways. Nor did he really want anything to do with them or their customs.

Or the newest tradition for that matter. _Dance of the Night _indeed! And it was all thought up by that silly Jack Skellington. Leave it to the Pumpkin King to want another meaningless festival. 

Riku had absolutely no interest in going tonight. He planned to sit at home, maybe wander into a human village and frighten a few preteens, but you wouldn't catch him _dead _in the town square tonight. 

"I could swallow my own fangs!" cried Riku, crossing his arms over his chest as he was pushed out of the house.

Sephiroth grinned from his recliner. "You should learn never to defy your mother. She always gets her way." He said, chuckling.

Aerith beamed from the threshold of the house door. "Now go and have _fun _Riku. It's not going to kill you to mingle for once." 

The boy grinned, flashing his pointers. "But it might kill a few of them." He said cheekily. 

One emerald gaze that plainly said 'if so much as one drop of blood is missing from anyone there tonight it'll be your head', from Aerith was all it took to stifle his good mood. 

He glared darkly at his mother. "And why aren't _you _two coming?"

Aerith's cheeks turned an interesting shade of red as she muttered a quick "we have things to work on."

Sephiroth's head poked out the door. "Like giving you a little sister." He said with a wide smile.

Aerith 'accidentally' decked him in the nose. She laughed nervously. "Well I guess I should go clean that up. Have fun!" before slamming the door, rather rudely if you asked Riku, in his face.

Not much to do now but go.

Sora had changed from his normal outfit to a classier, more formal one.

It was still mostly black, a jacket with crimson cuffs and lining around the collar. Underneath was a black tee-shirt, jaggedly cut to show off his (in a rather biased opinion) muscled stomach. Black dress pants and black boots to match.

He had even forsaken his trademark bandana for a simple, black silk one. The only thing that remained the same was his pendant that he carried around his neck proudly.

Off he skipped merrily to the festivities. Nothing could ruin a night as perfect as this!

There were already 'people' crowding into the cramped square. The music had already started and people were just starting to get the dance jitters out.

He could already feel adrenaline rush through his system as he bounded down the steep hill.

"Sora!" called Kairi. 

Kairi was a witch, no not in the bad sense. Tonight she was dressed in an off the shoulder black dress with pink ribbons and bows everywhere. The two had, against all odds, become very good friends over the years.

She bounced over to him, her large floppy hat momentarily obstructing her view. "Dance with me later OK?" she pleaded, violet eyes shining brightly.

Sora blinked. That was unexpected. But at her hopeful gaze he relented. "Fine." 

She hugged him tightly once before running off somewhere else. Strange girl that one.

He shrugged, deciding to enjoy himself before the night waned away.

Several fast pace songs and different dance partners later found Sora resting on a nearby bench. This was more exciting than he thought it would be! 

He leaned over, grabbing for a glass of punch. 

"Here." Said Selphie, placing a glass with orange content swirling inside in Sora's hand.

Selphie was a thirteen year old werewolf, the only thing stopping her hairy transformation tonight was the lack of a full moon.

She was wearing a sunflower yellow skirt with a white, long sleeved blouse. Her hair had been, miraculously enough, pulled up into a high pony tail with slender ringlets framing her face.

She grinned a rather wolfish grin. "It's specially made by me. Enjoy!" and then she skipped away.

Sora sat for another moment with a raised eyebrow at the retreating girl. She had a few issues, he decided. 

Looking at the glass again and deciding it wasn't poison, Sora downed it in one large gulp.

Then he went into a coughing fit. "It was spiked!" he choked. 

His hand managed to find real punch somehow, and he quickly drank it to sooth his burning throat. 

The young demon boy sat back again, taking a break from the dancing and what not. His head suddenly felt light and he found himself oddly giddy. 

OK, enough of a break. He bounced up, bat wings fluttering in the wind, and zoomed back into the crowd. 

Several long minutes later, Jack approached the stage. He was grinning, which looks rather strange on a skeleton. "Good evening everyone!" he greeted happily.

He was meet with an enthusiastic cheer from the crowd.

" I do hope you're all having fun tonight. We're going to change the music to something lighter. Couple dancing is mandatory now!" Jack  ran off the stage to his own partner, Sally.

Sora pouted as a slow melody poured out of the speakers. He didn't _have _a partner and Kairi seemed quite taken with that demon, Wakka over there. This wasn't fair!

He stood up, hoping there might be someone else who was alone. He wove through the crowd, feeling his heart sink at every unsuccessful turn.

Riku descended into the square as a slow song began. Feeling confused, he wandered about, wishing someone would explain to him what was going on.

Someone small bumped into him.

From first glance he guessed the boy to be of demon origin, with one visible ivory eye piercing into his own emerald ones.

The boy grabbed his hand. "Dance with me!" he demanded, pulling Riku over to a clear spot.

The boy stumbled, his small wings flapping wildly to stop him from falling. He straightened himself, giggling.

He turned back to Riku, adjusting the cloth over his right eye. "My name's Sora." He introduced, wobbling slightly in place.

There was something alluring about the young demon, something Riku was swearing to himself to find out even as he offered his name.

They stood, staring awkwardly at each other until Sora launched himself on Riku. His arms twined tightly around his neck, head resting on his shoulder. "Let's dance?" he asked softly.

Riku had danced with other boys before, and it always felt strange and wrong. But tonight, with this near stranger pressed cutely against his chest, it felt nice and right.

They danced to the long slow ballad, at one point or another, Sora started nuzzling Riku's neck.

"You smell nice." Announced the younger boy. "Like… chocolate." He snickered, "You smell so good in fact, I could eat you up."

As if to prove his point, Sora's toungue darted out, eliciting a gasp from Riku.

Riku ignored the coil of heat in his lower regions. He pulled Sora an arm's length away.

Sora was leaning his eight heavily upon Riku's arms. He smiled coyly at him, momentarily forgetting his nearly kept secret.

Emerald eyes widened as a sharp pointer flashed. "Vampire?" questioned Riku.

Sora frowned, his good mood rapidly disappearing. "half." He corrected. Then, infuled with unknown brazenness, he leaned in again. "But does that really matter?" he asked, voice low and husky.

Riku groaned as lips were pressed against his own. "Sora stop!" he commanded, trying to put distance between the two. "Look Sora, I don't know what you're trying. But we can't be doing this. We don't even _know _each other."

Sora sighed, flipping a strand of sable hair out of his eye. "I'm hurt that you don't remember me." He pouted, leaning against the building.

Riku quirked an eyebrow at him, urging him to go on.

"Think hard. Don't you ever dream of a place, bright, sunny, and welcoming? Don't you hear the sound of the waves crashing, feel the sand between your feet. It's more than a dream Riku.

"We've been given a second chance here because our lives were so screwed up on the islands. We had lost each other when Kingdom Hearts began."

Sra stepped forward, hugged Riku and continued. "I missed you Riku. A lot. Even here, before we bet, I knew that you were missing from my heart. I still love you, you know that?"

Riku stood stiffly, eyes unfocused as memories came flooding painfully back to him. "Oh gods." He chocked, huggin Sora to him tightly and sinking to the ground.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, "I'm so so sorry."

Sora pulled away, a small smile painted on his pale lips. "It's OK. I don't think we were suppose to remember. This is suppose to give us a chance for things to be normal."

Riku snorted, yes, Halloween Town was the perfect place for normality.

Sora nuzzled his neck again. "It feels so good, just to be in your arms again." He admitted, kissing Riku's cheek.

But the older boy decided that, with everything they had been through, Sora should know how much he was loved.

He leaned in for what began as a chaste kiss and quickly escalated to something more. It was a desperate kiss, on that told the other boy how much Riku loved and had missed him. 

It transferred a love so strong that had been pent up for nearly two life times. 

"So how did this work again?" asked the brunette, watching secretly from a hiding spot in the shrubbery.

"it was a simple potion, Sora was half drunk other wise he wouldn't have asked a stranger to dance, and then something else… truthfully I don't really remember what I put in there, but something that restored his memory." Explained the red head, adjusting one of her many bows.

The first one smiled a wolfish grin. "I'm glad to see them back together." She admitted.

Her violet eyed friend tugged her away. "Come on, I have a feeling that things are going to start happening that no one should see."

The lay together under the starry sky. Sora's head was resting on Riku's chest and the silver haired boy had his arms wrapped around his young lover.

The wind whispered across their naked bodies. Riku ran a finger over the spot on Sora's back where the skin melted into a leathery wing.

Sora was purring lazily, snuggling closer.

Peace and s erenity filled Riku for the first time in this new life. "I wish this could go on forever."

Sora crawled up to an even length with Riku. His mismatched eyes glowed eerily in the fading night. He kissed Riku gently. "If it doesn't, then we'll always have the night."

A.N.: if you can't guess, the two mystery girls were: Kairi and Selphie. ^^ I hope you all like it. I'm very proud of this one myself. 

Dedicated: to all my fans of Opposite Me who've been so patient.


End file.
